Knuckles' Chaotix: Elements of Power, Episode 1
by Mystical Ninja
Summary: This story is about the three mysterious Elemental Gems, which each contain a Goddess with power over the fire, water, and ice elements. Dr. Robotnik intends to use their power for his world domination plans. Will the Chaotix be able to put a stop to it?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic takes place directly after my latest recently-finished sprite comic series, _Knuckles' Chaotix: The Last Story_. If you haven't seen it yet, then I would recommend checking that out first, since this story contains references to that (and eventually, references to _The Sonic Conspiracy_, _The Emerald Hunt_, and _Robotnik Strikes Back_, as well). You could check them out at the following links:

thesonicconspiracy[dot]smackjeeves[dot]com

theemeraldhunt[dot]smackjeeves[dot]com

robotnikstrikesback[dot]smackjeeves[dot]com

thelaststory[dot]smackjeeves[dot]com

_**Knuckles' Chaotix: Elements of Power**_

_**Episode 1: Legend of the Elemental Gems**_

**Part 1**

_This story is about the three mysterious, powerful jewels called the "Elemental Gems", each possessing power over a certain element. Additionally, each of the gems also contain a powerful, supernatural being called an "Elemental Goddess", which, as their name implies, have power and control over the three basic element; fire, water, and ice. In order for the Elemental Goddesses to be freed from their captivity, then their gems have to somehow come in contact with the respective element that they have control over. These gems also absorb positive or negative energy in the process, which means that they reflect the person who summons them. For instance, if they summoner happens to be pure of heart, then the Elemental Goddess will turn out that way. However, if the user happens to have evil, tainted ambitions, then it's the other way around._

_So far, exactly one year has passed since Knuckles, the Chaotix, and all the others defeated the evil Solaris in an epic showdown to determine the fate of the universe. Although they won the battle, they, unfortunately, had to pay the ultimate price of losing their good friend, Wechnia, who sacrificed himself to stop Solaris' last act of destruction, which was meant to ensure the end of not only the Chaotix and company, but the entire universe, as well. Ever since that day, the world has been at peace. No one, not even Dr. Robotnik, has showed up to disturb the peace that they've all worked so hard to achieve. However, just because Robotnik hasn't been seen in a while, doesn't mean that he isn't somewhere "hatching" another evil scheme, even now, as we speak..._

_Here, we begin the tory with Dr. Robotnik, who's been absent for an entire year, heading to Angel Island in his airship, the "Egg Carrier III", but for what purpose, exactly?_

**Robotnik**: So, the three legendary Elemental Gems are located on Angel Island, are they? HAHAHAHAHA... Perfect! According to my research, they've been split up and cleverly hidden in three different areas across the island to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. However, with the built-in emerald detector that I've installed into my glasses, I should be able to track them down with ease! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Once I'm in possession of all three Elemental Gems, I'll release the Goddesses from within them, and use their power to destroy each and EVERY one of my enemies, and with THEM out of the picture, I'll finally be free to realize my ambitions of building the Robotnik Empire and ruling this world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, then! All systems, full power!

**Cubot**: Erm... Just fer my clarification, whenever you say "all systems, fullpower", 'dat means ya want me ta speed 'dis here ship up, right?

**Orbot**: *Facepalm* I think his voicebox is stuck on "cowboy" mode again...

**Cubot**: ...

**Robotnik**: To answer your question, Cubot, no, I wanted you to go ram your head into the wall! Of COURSE I meant increasing the speed!

**Cubot**: ...

Ah'm confused... First, you say ya want me to ram ma head into a wall, 'n' now yer sayin' 'dat 'cha want me to speed 'dis ship up? Yer makin' 'dis hard, here... Make up yer mind, would 'ja, pard?

**Robotnik**: ARGH! I was being SARCASTIC, you idiot! But you know what? Nevermind. Orbot, you take the wheel instead.

_Obeying his master's command, Orbot took the wheel and turned on the jet boosters, heading towards Angel Island at full speed. Meanwhile, Knuckles, who happened to be at the altar, guarding the Master Emerald (as always), spotted ship._

**Knuckles**: *Looks up* Wait a minute... Isn't that one of Dr. Robotnik's airships? Oh, yeah, definitely! There's no mistake about it... That's him, alright! Even after being gone for a whole year, he's STILL up to no good, as usual! I wonder what he's up to THIS time? I'd better follow him and see what's up.

_Before going after Robotnik, Knuckles turned on the security system that his robotic companions, Heavy and Bomb, as well as Wechnia, had previously installed at the altar, which surrounds the Master Emerald with an electro-magnetic barrier that keeps thieves from getting to it. Knuckles continued following the Egg Carrier III, until it eventually parked at the Lava Reef Zone, where one of the three Elemental Gems was said to be. Shortly afterwards, Robotnik, Orbot, and Cubot entered the volcano, while unknowingly being followed by Knuckles_.

**Orbot**: Hey, Dr. Robotnik, what does your radar say about the Fire Gem's location?

**Cubot**: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAANNNNDDD!

**Orbot**: ...

**Robotnik**: ...

**Cubot**: Heh heh heh! Sorry 'bout that, ya'll. It's just that I've always wanted ta say 'dat.

**Robotnik**: Okay, whatever. Anyway, according to my readings, it shouldn't be too far from here. HAHAHAHAHA... Oh, I could hardly stand the wait! Once I've released the Fire Goddess, I'll be one step closer to achieving my gal of ruling this world!

_*Robotnik, Orbot, and Cubot move along*_

**Knuckles**: *Peeking from around the corner* So, THAT'S what he's up to! He intends to awaken an ancient Fire Goddess, so he could use he powers for his world domination plan! I should've known! BUt this "Fire Goddess" that he speaks of... Why does it sound so familiar...? I guess I'll find out soon enough...

_A little while later... _

**Robotnik**: The detector readings are off the scale! I know the gem is around this area, but where, exactly?

**Cubot**: Erm...Is 'DIS what 'cher lookin' for, Dr. Robotnik? *Holds up a glowing red gem*

**Robotnik**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, that's it! That's the one! Excellent job, Cubot! It looks like you've finally done something useful for a change! *Takes it*

**Orbot**: Pssst! *Whispers to Cubot* How much do you wanna et that this Fire Goddess is going to end up turning on him, like every other creature he tries to use as a weapon? *Snickers*

**Cubot**: *Snickers, too*

**Robotnik**: *Glares* I heard that! Now, enough talk! It's time to-

**Knuckles**: *Comes from around the corner* Hold it right there!

**Robotnik**: W-WHAT! Kn-Knuckles! When did you get here!

**Knuckles**: Doesn't matter. I know what you're trying to do, and I won't allow it! Hand over that gem, right now!

**Robotnik**: HAHAHAHAHA... As always, you say these things as if you actually expect me to do it! I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I don't have the time. Orbot, Cubot! Take care of him for me, would you? *Runs off*

**Knuckles**: Oh, no you don't!

_Just as Knuckles was getting ready to follow Robotnik, Orbot and Cubot abruptly stepped in front of him, blocking his path. _

**Knuckles**: You two, out of my way!

**Cubot**: Sorry, pard, but we can't do that! Not unless ya complete 'dis here challenge we've got fer ya!

Umm, what're we 'sposed to e challengin' him to, again?

**Orbot**: *Anime fall* Cubot, I swear... You could be so stupid sometimes! Isn't it obvious? We're supposed to be challenging him to a fight!

**Cubot**: Oh, right.

**Knuckles**: Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!

**Orbot**: Why don't we attack him head-on with a charge?

**Cubot**: You goddit, pardner! YEHAAAAW!

_The two robots tried changing towards Knuckles at full speed, but he quickly grabbed the two of them, and banged their heads together. _

**Orbot & Cubot**: OUUUCCCH!

**Knuckles**: That outta teach you! Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll be catching up to Robotnik!

_After defeating the bumbling duo, Knuckles wasted no time, and started following Robotnik in an effort to reclaim the Fire Element Gem from his evil grasp. The chase went on for a while, until they eventually reach a dead end. _

**Knuckles**: You're got nowhere else to run now, Robotnik! Just hand over that Fire Element Gem, nice and easy...

**Robotnik**: HAHAHAHA... Oh, I don't think so! As a matter of fact, you're too late! *Holds the gem over a boiling pit of lava*

**Knuckles**: What're you doing! No, you wouldn't!

**Robotnik**: Just try me, Knucklehead!

_As it turns out, the mad doctor wasn't bluffing, as he quickly dropped the Fire Element Gem into the lava. Shortly afterwards, a pillar of flames shot into the air, and ended up forming into an orange, female hedgehog with long, fiery hair (that's literally made out of fire), a red and purple dress with diamond shapes, along with a golden tiara (with a red gem in the middle), ring bracelets (similar to the ones worn by Amy Rose), and golden sandals. _

**?**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! At long last, after thousands of years, I'm free again!

**Knuckles**: What the...!

**Robotnik**: Oh ho! I'll take it that you're the legendary Fire Goddess?

**?**: That's right. I'm Scorch, the Goddess of Fire. And you are?

**Robotnik**: I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world! I am the one who's freed you from your many years of captivity!

**Scorch**: Ah, I see. I've been cooped up in that gem for centuries, and I've almost begun to lose hope that I would ever be free again, but then, you showed up and brightened my day. Thank you for releasing me, Dr. Robotnik. I am forever in your debt. *Bows* There aren't enough words to describe my gratitude. I will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to repay the favor you've done for me. Just name it...

**Robotnik**: Well, in that case... Do you see that echidna right there I want you to destroy him! You can do that for me, can't you?

**Scorch**: Oh, is that all? HAHAHAHA... Of course! It will be my pleasure!

**Knuckles**: What do you mean "is that all"! For an old hag, you sure are pretty arrogant!

**Scorch**: ...

Okay, first of all, if you were anywhere NEAR as powerful as I, then you'd understand where I'm coming from. Secondly, WHAT did you call me!

**Knuckles**: You heard EXACTLY what I said!

**Scorch**: GRRR... I'll have you know, that I look EXTRAORDINARILY good for someone my age! There are women who aren't even half my age, who'd KILL to look as young and pretty as I do!

**Knuckles**: Pffft. Yeah, right. As if.

**Scorch**: Okay, NOW you've done it! Your fate has been sealed! Prepare to die!

**Knuckles**: Just so you know, I take no pleasure in fighting women, but I'll make an exception in your case!

**To "bee" continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knuckles' Chaotix: Elements of Power**_

_**Episode 1: Legend of the Elemental Gems**_

**Part 2**

_Scorch held out the palm of her hand, and started launching a volley of fire blasts at Knuckles, but he was able to dodge every one that was fired at him. As Knuckles continued to dodge, he eventually got close enough to land a punch right to Scorch's jaw, sending her crashing through a wall. _

**Scorch**: UHHHHHH!

**Knuckles**: Where's all that bravado now, huh?

**Scorch**: Hmph! *Sits up and wipes the blood from around her mouth* I'll admit, you're tougher than I thought, but don't let that go to your head! I'm just getting "warmed up", if you catch my drift.

**Knuckles**: Resorting to using puns now? You sound almost exactly like my friend, Charmy, only less irritating. But enough talk! Let's continue where we left off!

**Scorch**: Gladly! You will get no more lucky shots from here on out!

_So then, the battle continued. Knuckles and Scorch continued to duke it out in an epic showdown, fighting one another face-to-face, matching each other blow-for-blow. The battle went on for a while, with the two fighters showing lots of persistence, not wanting to give up until only one of them was left standing. _

**Knuckles**: *Breathes hard* (Man I haven't fought a girl THIS tough since Rouge )

**Scorch**: *Breathes hard, too* You're unbelievably strong. Just who are you, anyway?

**Knuckles**: I'm Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna, guardian and protector of the Master Emerald, as well as Angel Island itself.

**Scorch**: I see

_Shortly afterwards, a vibration started to occur. _

**Scorch**: H-Huh! What's going on! Is that an earthquake, or is this volcano starting to erupt!

**Robotnik**: Regardless of which it is, I'm not sticking around to find out! Let's get out of here, Scorch! Quickly! My airship, the Egg Carrier III, is waiting for us outside!

**Scorch**: Right. *Turns toward Knuckles* You're definitely a worthy adversary. I look forward to fighting with you again. *Grabs Robotnik by the arm, and jets off at the speed of a rocket*

**Knuckles**: Whoa, she's almost as fast as Sonic! Anyway, though, there's no time to worry about that I have to hurry up and get out of here, myself!

_As the volcano began to cave in, Knuckles ran as fast as he could to escape. Meanwhile, Robotnik and Scorch came across Orbot and Cubot, who were lying on the ground, damaged from their short battle with Knuckles. _

**Orbot**: Ah, Dr. Robotnik It's you *Czzzzt!* Can you help us, please? We can't get up, and this place is about to erupt

**Cubot**: Yeah We could really use yer help *Czzzt!*

**Scorch**: Who are these guys?

**Robotnik**:

I haven't a single clue. I've never seen them before in my life.

**Orbot**: S-Say what! *Czzzt!*

**Cubot**: Whadda ya mean ya never saw us! We're yer robots!

**Robotnik**:

Alright, fine. Yes, they're my robots. Rather useless ones, that is, which I regret ever creating. You two are the single, most idiotic robots I've ever made, bungling even the smallest tasks that were assigned to you!

**Cubot**: Cerrect me 'f ah'm wrong here, but ain't we 'da ones who got'chu 'dat Fire Gem!

**Orbot**: Yes, that's right!

**Robotnik**:

Yes, and I thank you for it. For once in your pathetic lives, you've actually done something usual for a change. However, now that Scorch is here, you two are no longer of any use to me. Goodbye, you worthless hunks of junk! Come on, Scorch, let's get going! *Runs off*

**Orbot & Cubot**: DR. ROBOTNIK, WAAAAAIIIIITT!

**Scorch**: ...

_Just then, Scorch turned back to get one last look at the damaged duo, with a sad expression on her face. Just as she saw Knuckles coming their way, she took off to go follow Robotnik. _

**Knuckles**: *Looks down at Orbot and Cubot* Robotnik didn't come back for you guys ?

**Orbot**: No, he didn't *Czzzt!* Despite the fact that we've worked so hard for him, and remained loyal all this time, he saw us as nothing more than "useless hunks of junk", and decided to leave us here to die in this volcano *Czzzzt!*

**Cubot**: Yup *Czzzt!* 'e told us 'dat we ain't no use to 'em anymore, now 'dat 'e has 'dat Fire Goddess on 'is side

**Knuckles**: WHAT! This is pretty low, even for him! This is almost on the same level as Mephiles, in fact! No wonder Heavy, Bomb, and a few of his other creations have turned against him!

**Cubot**: Yeah, so Does 'dis mean yer gunna help us out ?

_Before Knuckles could respond, the volcano vibrated again, and a sudden burst of lava was seen heading toward them. _

**Knuckles**: Whoa! Alright, hang on, you guys! We're busting out of here!

_Knuckles quickly grabbed the two damaged robots and took off at high speed, being followed by a sea of molten lava. Just as they reach what appeared to be a dead end, Knuckles used his brute strength to bust through the wall and kept moving, until they eventually managed to narrowly escape the volcano. _

**Cubot**: Thank ya ver' much, pard! Ya saved our lives!

**Orbot**: Yeah, thanks! But why did you do it?

**Knuckles**: It was no special reason, really. Like I said, what he did was low, even for him, and I don't think anyone deserves to be treated that way. Oh, by the way, I know someone who could repair you guys. Three people, as a matter of fact. Two of them are former henchmen of Robotnik's.

**Orbot**: Really? *Czzzt!* Where can we find them?

**Knuckles**: They're at Tails' Workshop. Since I'm responsible for damaging you two, and since you're in no condition to move on your own, I guess I'm going to have to carry you there.

**Cubot**: Thanks again Yer a real life saver!

**Knuckles**: Don't mention it.

_Staying true to his word, Knuckles began carrying Orbot and Cubot to Tails' Workshop, in order to get them repaired. Meanwhile, up at the Egg Carrier III..._

**Robotnik**: HAHAHAHAHA Well, so far, I've claimed one of the Elemental Gems, and now there are two more to go! As soon as I'm in possession of all three, all of my enemies will be vanquished, and this world will be mine to control!

**Scorch**: That's your goal, Dr. Robotnik? World domination?

**Robotnik**: Yes, that's right. I plan to build the Robotnik Empire, the ultimate utopia where everyone will acknowledge my pure genius, worshiping me as their almighty ruler! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Scorch**: Ah, I see! You know, I once had that very same goal, but as you're probably aware already, my plans were thwarted, and as a result, I was imprisoned in my own gem, due to the fact that those peons couldn't stand up to my awesome power. Now that I'm finally free again, I'm going to spread all the suffering I've had to endure as I was sealed up for all those years! *Clenches her fist* Ooh, if that wretched Tikal was still alive today, I'd send her straight to oblivion in a heartbeat! She'd pay dearly for what she's done to me!

**Robotnik**: Tikal? That orange echidna who's always being accompanied by Chaos? HAHAHAHAHAHA! She's still alive and well! In fact, she's even taken part in foiling one of my previous world domination plans!

**Scorch**: Really, now! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, this is certainly convenient for me! I'm relieved to know that time hasn't robbed me of the vengeance I've dreamed of for all these years!

**Robotnik**: According to my emerald detector, the Water Element Gem seems to be located within a Chao Garden. Coincidentally, Chao Gardens are some of Tikal's favorite hangouts! While there, I could claim the gem that I'm seeking, while you, on the other hand, can exact your revenge!

**Scorch**: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, perfect! Although, to be honest, Dr. Robotnik As long as I'm around, I don't think you'll need any help from Splash or Slush. Sure, the two of them are powerful, but they're not quite in the same league as I am.

**Robotnik**: "Splash"? "Slush"? Who are they?

**Scorch**: They're my sisters, which are contained inside of the Water and Ice Element Gems. They and I are triplets, with me being the oldest, Splash being the middle sibling, and Slush being the youngest.

**Robotnik**: I see, but as powerful as you may be, it doesn't hurt to have the two of them around, just in case. I may still need them for something. They're just as essential to my world domination plans as you are, Scorch.

**Scorch**: Okay, if that's what you want. Exactly where is this "Chao Garden", anyway?

**Robotnik**: It's located within the Mystic Ruins. All I need to do is turn on the jet boosters, and we'll be there in no time. Very soon, I'll be able to obtain the Water Element Gem that I desire, while you, on the other hand, will be able to seek the revenge you've dreamed of for so long!

**Scorch**: Sounds like a plan!

**Robotnik**: HAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Scorch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_As the two of them laughed maniacally, they set a course for the Mystic Ruins, heading there at full speed. With Knuckles on his way to Tails' Workshop, which is in a completely different path from the Chao Garden, is there anyone around to stop Robotnik from claiming the Water Element Gem, and furthering his diabolical plan for world conquest? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ba-, I mean... Knuckles' Chaotix: Elements of Power! _

**To "bee" continued...**


End file.
